Second Chances
by dustori
Summary: Chloe never thought she'd have to watch over a guy name Dean who apparently have angels after him. However, there's another story to him...If only he could remember who he was first.


AN: Here's another Superville story. It's sort of a different take of Chloe and the Winchester brothers meeting for the first time again and I hope I can do it some justice like my last Superville stories. So enjoy and I hope you'll like it. This take place in season 4 of Supernatural and so on and season 9 of Smallvile and so on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and Smallville or its characters, just this fanfic.

* * *

Owens, Missouri

It was a cool night. Night-dwellers walked the streets of the small town as they hurried to their appointed destination trying to evade the cold. It was well after midnight and all was silent except for the gentle music coming from a busy bar just adjacent an empty alleyway of a small restaurant. Laughter from partygoers going from one club scene to the next and horns honking warningly from cars at drunken passer-by crossing the street. No one paid any attention to that alleyway beside the restaurant, where the wind started to stir the fallen leaves and trash on the ground and when the light pole light began to flicker wildly just over the darken area. It was a sign of something coming. And to prove its arrival, the sound of fluttering wings flooded the silence of the alleyway and two people appeared suddenly out of nowhere.

One of the new arrival was a young female. Looked to be in her mid to late teen, with dark long curly hair and brown eyes. Her clothes were dark in color and from patches of dirt covering varieties of areas on them indicated how tough and busy her days were. Her companion, male, was in worst shape. In much of the same attire as his female companion, his clothes were way worst then hers. A rip there and a tear here, he looked to had had rougher days. He was older then her. The tell was in his stature and the given ten years age difference. But that didn't necessary say he was in charge out of the two. She was, if the leading the way and nearly dragging her male traveler behind her hadn't already indicated that.

He looked to be sick. The sweat on his forehead rolled down the side of his face, mixing with the dirt and grind that pretty much were the same stuff covering their clothes. He was hunched over as if ready to hurl his lunch right then and there but his female partner held him upright as they jogged down the alleyway. She was more carrying him then anything. Suddenly the male planted his feet on the ground, halting their movement and preventing them from moving even further.

"Rachel, we have to stop. I need to stop." The guy panted.

"We don't have time, we have to keep moving," Rachel answered, looking around for any indication of their pursuers.

"Just for a minute, please. Teleporting isn't the most fun way to travel you know," he pants but managed to put on a smile in-between.

With a sigh, Rachel let her male load lean against the cool wet wall of the restaurant to rest a little while she walked the rest of the way to the end of the alleyway. In front of her, she could see a line of motels and small owned stores lined in a row, either closed or waiting for occupants to fill their empty vacancies. Her eyes stayed on one of the motel in front pondering the idea of staying in one of them tonight. If not for her benefit than, at least, for his, her male traveler. He would need more sleep if they were to continue their journey to nowhere in particular. She still had yet to know where they were going or to where they were going to hide. She's making this up as she went. But sooner or later, their pursuers were going to catch up with them if she didn't figure out something soon.

For a month they've been on the run and twice they've almost been caught. She plan not to have that happen again for both their sake. Looking behind her, Rachel could see her male friend was starting to get some color back to his skin and the looked of sickness was slowly leaving his system. She could tell the travel was becoming too much for him but he's just going to have to suck it up until she could find them a safe haven. Looking back at the motels in front of her, she figured they, him personally, could use a little freshen up and maybe a little food intake as well, but only for a moment. Even though they left their pursuers two states behind from the east, that didn't mean they should get comfortable in one place too long. Walking back in the alleyway, she met her partner at the middle where he was still leaned over with his hands on his knees getting his baring back.

"You're good?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

He took a deep breathe in and slowly let it out before he stood erect and looking down at Rachel and seeing the stern look on her face.

"Do I have any choice. You're just going to teleport me to the next place even if I say no. Why can't we just take a car?"

"They're too slow and we need to be one step ahead of them. We can't afford to…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. We can't afford to get caught." He interrupted her. "But…"

"Enough with the small talk, alright. There's some motels up ahead. We'll stop in one, get freshen up and for you to eat something and then we're moving again, got it."

The male, not too pleased with the order, dismissed it when the mention of food got his stomach growling with hunger.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted.

With another sigh from Rachel, they head for the end of the alleyway and across the street to one of the motels up ahead.

…..

Owens's Inn

Chloe looked around at the motel room she just bought. It was spacious for a room with a queen size bed, a round table, a desk with four drawers in it and a television set on top of it and a walkway leading to the front door and a bathroom on the side of it. It'll do for the time being. She was just going to stay the night here in Owens, Missouri until she's hitting the road again. To where she wasn't certain, but just going somewhere and away from Smallville was better then staying and thinking and dealing with …. She didn't want to think about it. That was the whole point of leaving in the first place.

With a tired sigh she laid back on the bed with her legs dangling off the edge and stared up at the popcorn ceiling. _I wonder what the others are …._ Sitting up quickly, she shook the thought from her head. She left Smallville for only a day and yet the thought of them still invaded her mind. She have to figure out a way to not think about them and other depressing things. Getting up from the bed, she grabbed her purse and her coat and left her room to head for the bar connected to the motel she was staying in. Maybe getting a little wasted would help her from thinking.

When she got downstairs and passed the small lobby before the bar, she noticed how late it was. She really didn't pay much attention to the time when she checked in a few minutes ago but seeing the few people in the bar and seeing a sign that read: The bar would be closed in an hour, had her looking at the clock and reading one o'clock and five minutes. This meant she only had fifty-five minutes to get herself drunk enough to pass out and sleep before leaving tomorrow. She wasn't much of a drinker but after the year she had, getting drunk was a must.

She passed by occupied tables and a few empty ones to get to the bar counter and sitting down on one of its stools. She ordered her drink and sipped it a few times before gulping the rest down in two swallows. She ordered one more drink to gulp down before ordering another one and settling with just sipping it for awhile. Next to her a stool away, sat a man, looked to be in his late twenties, with his hands in his short dirty blonde hair and eyes closed looking worst for wear. Dirt clung to his clothes and bags under his eyes told Chloe that he had one hell of a day maybe. Curiosity got the best of her even though she was going to use this time to relax but she figured she could get some entertainment while she was here.

"Tough day," she started the conversation and got the young man attention.

He lazily opened his eyes and lowered his hands to look in her direction. With a smirk, he lifted the beer bottle that was in front of him and took a swig from it.

"How about a tough month." He answered. Shaking his head almost like in disbelief himself.

Chloe cringed at the thought of the month he must have had in order to look the way he did. Her eyes glanced at his clothes again before settling back in front of her at her glass. _If this is his worst month, I wonder what the rest of his year is like. Compared to my… Oh no, I'm not drunk enough._ Chloe took gulp of her drink before ordering another.

"What about you? Dare I ask."

"You could say I had the same except its been more like six months."

This time the guy cringed at her answer.

"You could say this is my way of trying to get away from it."

"What? By drinking it away," he asked.

"That and leaving town."

"Wow! That bad uh?"

"Yeah."

She took another sip of her drink before starting the conversation again.

"But what about you? A month for you and this is the result of it? I hate to ask but if you mine me asking, what happened?"

He let out a bark of laughter before finishing his drink in a few gulps.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Chloe obviously was getting interested.

"Well I would but…" He leaned toward Chloe as if to make it a hush conversation and looked around before finishing his sentence. "I'm sort of sworn to secrecy. Plus I don't know you that well. You could be the very beings after me and I have no way in knowing who you really are."

"Well…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Chloe asked.

"It's, uhm… Dean."

Chloe wasn't sure if he forgot his name or was giving her a fake one but she just shrugged if off as saying maybe he had too much to drink, but that couldn't be the case seeing that he only had one bottle in front of him.

"Well Dean, I think you sort of broke your sworn secret when you let slipped that someone is after you. It would only make sense in telling me the rest. Like who and why."

"I don't know." He leaned back in his seat and faced his beer. "You won't believe me. I still don't believe it myself but…its happening, its real."

"Again I say, try me."

His eyes closed as if to think the decision over in his head. When he opened them he carefully looked around him, looking at some of the people leaving or enjoying their refreshments in peace, alone or with a friend. He looked back to Chloe frowning, worried about his decision and Chloe sort of felt regret for asking something so difficult of him, but she was more intrigued the more his frown deepens. Finally he made his choice and leaned back toward Chloe to tell her again in a hush tone.

"Angels are after me," he whispered.

Chloe had a frown of her own at what she just heard.

"Angels! Angels are after you?" She asked in disbelief after leaning straight in her stool again.

"Told you you wouldn't believe me." He said as he straighten in his stool. He went to reach for his bottle again but realized it was empty and pushed it aside.

But Chloe's glass wasn't empty and she intended to make it empty after hearing what she had just heard.

"But, why?" She half laughed and half asked. Still in the phase of disbelief.

"The hell if I know. Like I said, one tough month."

Chloe had to nod in agreement. Of course with her luck she had to strike up a conversation with someone who was crazy. _Figured. The freaks come out at night_. But looking over at Dean and seeing him a little slump in his seat with a look of anger, confusion, and worried on his face, Chloe kind felt sorry for him. To him, it was probably real and he just confined in her a secret he probably was keeping with himself and the voices in his head. Sad, really and he was so young too. Figured she had enough for the night, drinks and crazy stories, she decided to head back up to her room to sleep. When she got out of her chair, dizziness hit her and she stumbled a little and hands at her shoulders held her upright. She looked up to see who has caught her and saw Dean frowning face.

"I didn't think I drunk that much."

"I didn't think you did either but you being tipsy said otherwise."

Tipsy was good. Half drunk half sober was good. It guaranteed she was going to sleep good tonight and forget she just had a weird conversation with a crazy person. That if she could stand upright to make it to her room. She could probably had made it to her room just fine but the every now and then dizzy spell wasn't helping at all.

"Come on, let me help you," Dean said as he held onto her as they walked out of the bar and into the small lobby.

"I think I can walk on my own, thank you," she said a little irritated by the whole thing.

She was able to walk on her own but she could still feel the presence of Dean behind her and there with open arms in case she stumbled again, which was only twice before reaching her room door. She searched her purse for her key to her room but the stupid dizzy spell was hitting hard when she looked down. A hand grabbed at her purse and took it away from her and she was prepared to scream that someone was robbing her but saw it was Dean and just settled with him getting her keys for her.

Chloe wasn't sure why she let him go through her purse or help her walk to her room. She could only guess that she still felt sorry for him and in a way, they were in the same boat. Both having a bad month or two and just wanted to get away from it all by drinking it away. For a crazy person, he was also a gentlemen and didn't seem to want to hurt her. And well, it didn't help that he was also good looking but she couldn't go that route. Too soon, way too soon. Chloe wasn't sure. Good looking or crazy, something about him seem sincere and interesting. She would want to know more about him but tonight wasn't the night, at least not in this state.

Dean finally got the door open and she stumbled in and landed prone on the bed. Laying down was good, it felt good. It kept her grounded from the dizziness and motionless from being tipsy. The sound of the door closing and someone walking in got her attention and she hated to have to move to see who she would have to throw out in this state, but she just settled on rolling over on her back. She saw that it was Dean and he was putting her purse on the desk next to the television along with the key to her room. The sight of him looking down at her, more so the bed then her, reminded her of the bags under his eyes and how tired he looked.

"You should go. Get some rest."

He tsked and walked over to the one window hidden by curtains in the room to look out of.

"How can I? I'm on the run by Angels remember. Angels never sleep."

She let out a sigh and sat up slowly on the bed.

"This way too much for me to handle," Chloe said rubbing her hands over her face.

"You're telling me, try living through it."

"I'd rather not. I already have enough chaos in my life thank you very much. I don't need more."

"At least you have a life," he said looking out the window again.

Chloe frowned at his statement and was going to ask him about it but before she could a young woman miraculously appeared in her room.

"Dean we have to go, they're here," the young woman voiced.

"What! Already?"

"Yes. We have…"

"Who…How did she…what just happened."

Dean and the new person in Chloe's room looked down at the stunned woman in front of them. Rachel turned back to Dean in angry disbelief before she started to scorn him.

"You were suppose to clean up and get a quick bit to eat, not to facilitate in lustful action."

"What?" Chloe bellowed in disbelief.

"I wasn't. I was just…"

Rachel raised her hand up to silence him and Dean abruptly closed his mouth.

"Never mind, we have to go."

She grabbed at his hand to leave but two men appeared in the room and pulled them apart, separating them. Chloe watched as the young female fought with her capturer and Dean struggling to get the upper hand with his but the guy seemed not to be phased by his punches. A third guy appeared in the room and his eyes quickly landed on Chloe. Before he could get any closer, the young woman who appeared in their room not that long ago, pushed her attacker away from Chloe and grabbed Chloe by her jacket's label and yanked her off of the bed. She quickly helped Dean from his attacker by pulling him away and fighting him off and pushing him towards the others, knocking them back on the ground.

While they struggled to untangled themselves, Rachel turned to the two humans in the room and placed her hands on their chests and they both reacted to the slight burning sensation inside their chest.

"What was…" Chloe started but Rachel interrupted her.

"We have no time. I'll find you if I can."

"What? What are you going to do? You're not coming with me?"

"I'll find you."

With that, she put her hands on their chest again and they disappeared from the room. Dean and Chloe last sight of Rachel was of her looking at them go as the men behind her grabbed her from behind.

Rachel struggled with her capturers as they held her in place as yet another male appeared in the room. He was tall in a black suit and a white dress shirt behind the jacket. He was older then everyone in the room, about in his mid forties. He walked towards Rachel with his hands cupped behind and looked not so pleased with the girl in front of him.

"Zachariah," she acknowledged the man.

"Rachel, what happened? You was such an obedient little angel."

Rachel didn't say anything. Getting to the point, he asked her another question, important questions.

"Where is he? Where did you send him," he snarled.

"I don't know," she finally said.

"What was your plan, your motive in all this?" He continued to question, getting up and close to her face as if he could probably read her expression or her mind to give him the answers.

"I don't know. I just didn't want him in your hands."

Zachariah backed away then, his temper obviously heighten. Straightening his tie, he composed himself before going on with his questioning.

"You know what's going to happen to you? I have to punish you now."

Rachel actually showed her fear on her face to the man before her.

"But you're young and new, rebellion is common at your aged. You haven't grasp yet how these things work around here. So I'll tell you what I'll do. Your punishment will be fair for a young rebellious teen such as yourself until you realized what you have done was wrong and give me what I want. But this can go away and made as if it never happened if you tell me where's Dean."

Mustering up as much courage she had in face of a powerful angel such as Zachariah, she told him the truth and yet nothing at the same time.

"I don't know."

"Fine," his anger surging. "Be that way, but you'll reliant soon enough."

With a snap of his finger, the whole room was empty. Not a living soul was left.

…..

Chloe felt sick. Her stomach felt as if it did a complete 360 and everything she ate and drunk in the last three hours seemed to threaten to come back up the way it came. She was on the ground, looking up at a nightly sky of brightly lit stars. Everything seemed to be surreal and yet it happened right before her eyes in proof of her still stunned state. A groan, pulled her out of her thought and she turned to see Dean getting up off the ground next to her. Feeling she should do the same, she pulled herself off the ground as well.

When she was fully standing up, the sight before had her wanting to sit down or lay on the ground again and just close her eyes and make sure she wasn't dreaming this whole thing. The scenery before her looked to have looked as if a bomb went off in the area. Trees lay blown on the ground surrounding them making them the center to this disaster. Where was they?

"Pontiac, Illinois," Dean answered for her. It would seemed she voiced her question out loud.

"How do you know?"

She had to asked. With the scenery like it was, how was anyone to know where they were.

"Because…this was where I was buried alive."

"W-what?"

She couldn't believe what he just said to her. _Can this night get any weirder_? She walked up behind him about to demands some real answers and explanations but seeing Dean looking down at something at the ground stopped her. And she looked. She looked and she saw what was so interesting to him, yet on his face, he was freaked out and confused as she was. But there before him was a hole in the ground as if someone dug and pulled themselves from out of it and behind it stood a cross signifying an unmark ground.

Chloe actually fell to the ground this time out of shock and stun. She sat on the ground and wondered why this was happening to her and what exactly have she gotten herself into.

TBC…..

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Did it get your attention? Review and let me know, please. Thank you


End file.
